Strawberry Shortcake
Strawberry shortcake is the Iconic character of the Strawberry Shortcake series and the main Protagonist of Berry Bitty Adventures. In the pilot, Strawberry came to Berry Bitty City and was having a special party at Berry Bitty Cafe in order to celebrate her new cook book release. She lives at her Cafe with her pink kitten, Custard, and her white and light green puppy, Pupcake. She is also Dennis's love interest. Personality Strawberry Shortcake is a young, spirited girl with a lot of creativity, positivity, and energy with love to spread around! She befriends everybody in the city with her lively outlook on life and passive nature. Even the most rudest of rude, or coldest of cold are quick to realize the error of their ways after Strawberry talks to them. This helped the group befriend Cherry Jam after they misinterpreted her behavior as hateful and snobby. Strawberry always puts others before herself and is sweet to everyone and anyone. While she does not like hurting feelings, if she feels she has to be honest to someone she does it without hesitation. She also tries to lend a supportive hand when someone else needs to be honest too. Compared to the other girls, Strawberry has a very high tolerance when it comes to rude people and problems in general. It takes a lot of stress before finally reaching her cracking point. When distressed, she becomes discouraged and the solution becomes difficult to see immediately. Several examples being: when she had to release the Great Geyser Stone, when preparing the activites for Berryfest, and when Custard and Pupcake went missing. Usually very level-headed and with a calm, cool attitude, Strawberry likes to see the glass as half-full and look on the bright side. She tries her hardest to never let problems get the best of her and does as much as she can to solve them before they spiral out of control. Though she may not be as brainy as Blueberry, her open-mindedness prove her to be very wise. She prefers to plan things out ahead of time rather than rush into a situation. Strawberry's only wish is for everybody to be safe and happy, even if it means sacrificing her own in the process and possibly even causing more problems for herself until they confront the problem head on. But with her gentle disposition and sweet nature, she's the best friend everyone would want to have! Element Strawberry's is the element of love in The Elements of Teamwork when she pulled out a thorn from a cranky puppy Cerberus. Category:Elements of Teamwork Friends Lief Dennis Betty Barrett (Best Friend) Robbie Shippton Yawp and Dander Lucky Twilight Sparkle Blueberry Muffin (Best Friend) Orange Blossom Lemon Meringue Raspberry Torte Plum Pudding Cherry Jam Huckleberry Pie Custard Pup Cake Trivia * Tracey Moore provides Strawberry's singing voice. * She is the only Berry Girl in the group to own two homes and has a cousin. ** She is also the only Berry Girl to have moved from her original home in the 4th season. * Strawberry is allergic to two flowers - Hibiscus and Purple Puffpetals. * Strawberry has been referred to as a "Purity Sue" by older fans. * When alarmed or really happy, Strawberry usually uses food/fruit based comments. * It was stated by the makers of this series that it was mandatory to always have Strawberry deliver the lesson of the episode. * Strawberry is the first of the two Berry girls who normally wear a hat, preceding Apple Dumplin. * Strawberry's favorite type of book is a picture book. * It's been noted that Strawberry may have served as inspiration for Taffyta Muttonfudge, a Sugar Rush Racer from the 2012 Disney animated movie, Wreck It Ralph. * Strawberry sounds like Rainbow Dash from G3.5 My Little Pony. * She had two roles as a counterpart character in season 4: ** Pinkie of Pinkie and the Ponytails in "Berry Big Tale-Teller". ** Crudy Do-no-good in "The Berry Bitty Great Race". * She is the only character who appears in all 65 episodes and has speaking lines in all of them. ** Lemon also appears in all of the 65 episodes but she hasn't spoken in all of them. * Strawberry is one of the three characters whom still has the same pet from the 80's and 2000 series version, the other two are Huckleberry Pie and Apple Dumplin. * She is the only Berry girl who has more than one pet. * Strawberry is also the owner of the Marketplace, which is next to the Berry Bitty Cafe. * She is a guitarist. ** She has two guitars: one is pink, with a green neck and a strawberry sticker; the second, used at performances, is designed like a strawberry with a red body and a green neck. ** She and Cherry are the only Berry girls who play music on a regular basis. The other girls play music on rare occasions ("Practice Makes Perfect", "On the Road", "A Berry Merry Birthday") or not at all (the twins). * She and Blueberry are the only Berry girls whose names are included in episode titles ("Strawberry's House Pest", "Strawberry's Berry Big Parade"). * Dennis has a crush on her, as seen in One Sour Strawberry, Dennis' First Crush, and Career Day. Category:Lief's Friends Category:Hub Squad Category:Characters Category:Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures characters Category:Hub High Students Category:Females